


Does My Face Show Some Kind of Glow?

by NidoranDuran



Series: Feel Free To... [4]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Facials, Free Use, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: In the free city of Inkopolis, a grand Splatfest begins: Off the Hook vs. Squid Sisters, where the winner will be cast by who makes more guys cum through the course of their day. Anonymous commission.





	Does My Face Show Some Kind of Glow?

The contest was set. A Splatfest like none other. Perhaps too literal a splat fest, too; Squid Sisters vs. Off the Hook to decide the superior idol group, but where the goal wasn't to go win fights to prove one's devotion. No, the score was to be settled entirely through fan appreciation. Specifically, through sex. Inkopolis already operated under free use laws, which was just a normal and readily accepted part of Inkling society, but usually the two idol groups were just freely fucked by anyone. It was a general sort of thing, an everyday occurrence that Callie, Marie, Pearl, and Marina all just sort of went with, desirable public figures who were of course going to pull crowds in their day to day lives.

But this was something special. To jerk off on Marie's face would be a point for Marie, a point that would help in her and Callie's total against Off the Hook, which meant that there were some special strings attached to keep the fans of either group having to hold back on their urges to make sure they only fucked the one who they should have fucked, to make sure they were only giving their cum where it counted. It was an insane thought, one that brought a whole of weirdness with it, but it was a weirdness everyone felt ready to work around. For a brief moment, the girls even wondered if it meant they'd have to deal with less sex interrupting them in their day to day. It took them all of about ten seconds to realize that no, it meant the really devoted and committed fans who wanted them to win would likely be going out of their way to not only fuck them, but to keep racking up a score.

This was going to be crazy.

Callie was barely out of bed when fans were already in her house pushing dicks into her face, and she was given no choice but to start sucking. Her mouth tended with delighted indulgence to the cock before her, working her head back and forth in steady acceptance of a weirdness forcing itself upon her very suddenly. "You guyff cah ho bag," she said, her muffled attempt to remark on their urgency not quite coming across well as she went about trying to handle three cocks at once in the early morning light. A three on one oral push was not how Callie tended to start most days, but this Splatfest had turned Inkopolis onto its head, and she was going to learn this wasn't all that much nuttier than everything else she was soon to deal with.

Even if she was a bit groggy, Callie was nothing if not ready to make the most of this pleasure, stroking off two cocks while she worked at another one, tending to the dicks all readily, keeping all the boys tended to and excited to feel the pleasure following, the ensuing rush of sensation and pressure that she gave up. There was so much work to do and she hadn't even had breakfast yet, but nothing washed the taste of morning out of her mouth like one load of cum pumped into her mouth, followed by the second, then the third. For the sake of showmanship, Callie let the boys watch as she swallowed all their successive loads with one big gulp, ever the pro. Ever an idol for the fans.

Marie was off to a less than eager start, lying in her bed staring blankly at the man who fucked her. "Really?" she asked, woken up a cock jamming into her pussy, but she didn't exactly know how to deal with this. "It's the morning. I haven't even gotten out of bed yet." She didn't actually complain about it though, lying ready and calm on the bed as the steady thrusts pushed into her, as the cock fucked her quicker, more readily. "Well, at least make it something that can wake me up, before I fall back to sleep." Marie outright yawned in the face of the fan who really couldn't believe what was happening here.

She took her fucking well. Passively, but well. Just lying on the bed and letting him do all the work, he did indeed wind her up in a way that brought her the wake-up call she needed and made her feel like she was finally on the receiving end of something to start her day off. It wasn't something Marie could mind too much, either; this was a bit extreme even for Inkopolis's free use laws, but Splatfest was sure to bring out the crazies, it stood to reason there'd be people like this and that she'd have to deal with this stuff. By the time he came inside of her, Marie did actually feel like she was ready to start her day now. Which was something, at least.

Pearl greeted the day with a scowl on her face and a cock up her ass, her light body easily lifted up and down the cock of a man who lay in her bed, the grumbling Octoling intent on just taking it. She was more aware and present in this than Marie had been across town, but she was also way more frustrated about the way the man bouncing her up and down on his cock moved her, the way he took to using her. The last thing Pearl needed to start her day off was the reminder of her size and how easily guys could just pick her up and use her. 'The Octo Ona Hole' was a particularly filthy nickname she had among Inklings who really got into talking about sex and idols. It wasn't a name she appreciated, naturally.

But it was a reputation that she sure did live up to, bounced ever steadily along the cock and treated to something feverish and reckless, something making her shiver and unravel under the pressure of too much pleasure and heat to believe. There was no way to deal with all of this, no way to contain herself as she was fucked, her ass loosened up before she'd even rolled out of bed. It was a mess, a mess that Pearl felt she really needed to do something about, but there wasn't much recourse here. She started her day off with cum in her ass and with a frustrated orgasm reminding her of just the sort of insanity that awaited her through the day.

Marina had a cock down her throat, kneeling on the floor of her hallway with hands gripping her tendrils, tugging her sharply back and forth along a thick cock she had before her. It was a mess of pressure to deal with, facefucked first thing in the morning, but Marina was ready to take it on, doing her best to try and make the most of this mess of pressure and the wildness of getting fucked. Back and forth her head rocked as she choked on a cock, the sharpest wake-up call of any of the idols given the pressure involved in this.

Drool dripped down onto her breasts as she took on this pressure, this madness. It was way too much to be expected to try and deal with, but it was something that Marina felt she was ready to deal with, insane as it was, holding firm and steady against the madness of this treatment, overwhelmed and hot but finding a deeper appreciation by the second for how this set her day on probably the best way to kick off. It was something dizzy and messy, undeniably hot, but also very ready, very firm. It set her expectations for the day and brought her with streaks of pearly white spunk all over her face that provided her with her first real splat-ing of the day.

And sure to not be her last.

More fans were waiting outside the idols' homes for them, as Callie learned as she was three steps out the door before she ended up getting bent forward and spitroasted, two big cocks pushing into her, filling her from behind and pounding greedily into her. No response time. No sanity. Just a cock down her throat and one up her twat, both hammering away at her snug holes and giving Callie not a single moment to find sense or sanity, just filled, fucked. This was the madness she was in for, the pressure that would define her whole day. Big cocks pushing in and out of her, fucking her, wild and unfettered and eager in the way everything pounded on and proved the madness to come.

And all Callie could do was take it. All she really wanted to do was take it, honestly; she knew what she was getting into with this Splatfest and she welcomed it, taking her spitroasting like a pro. She was used to guys fucked her. Most of the women of Inkopolis were, and as a celebrity Callie was always a target. It was fine. She was there, taking it on readily, handling the madness and winding up for the weird pressure and excitement of giving in, of having her throat and her pussy fucked rough and hot right to the edge, into a powerful and ferocious orgasm searing through her and reminding her of just what sort of crazy she was in for today.

Down on her knees right on her doorstep, Marie's blank expression continued on ever firmer as two big cocks pushed into her face imposed upon her a demand and a pressure she had little choice but to just take on. She didn't have much to do but take it, steady in place as the men pushing their dicks into her face got what they wanted. Back and forth her hands stroked, wondering what to do and how to deal with this as she just kept on with their push. "Thank you for showing your support," she said, but it came off pretty sardonic in truth, even if the boys didn't realize it. The frustration and tension of keeping her hands moving along the cocks made for something special.

Marie's generally flat expression and intense boredom was something that stood to reason as complete frustration. It ended up being a point of attraction for a lot of people, who liked the deadpan and distant response she gave them while they fucked her. It was why they had her jerking their cocks off in her face; all the men of Inkopolis wanted to be able to paint her bored expression with plenty of cum. The eruption of hot, messy spunk all over her face was a much loved sight, one that involved making a big mess of her. The cum dripped down from her features as she let out a tense sigh of "Are you done now?"

Pearl ended up met with fans who dragged her down for an anal spitroast, and honestly, she was just happy to be on her hands and knees this time, the short girl down low and able to feel the ground while she was getting fucked either end, her ass loosening up from the pressure of a dick pushing into her ass and filling her, taking advantage of the work that already had her loosened up and ready to take on the madness. As that happened ,she felt hands grab either side of her head and go for a deep, messy throatfucking, one that had Pearl gagging and sputtering with less than exuberant pressure. Choking on a cock before she'd even been able to go out and get breakfast did not start things off well, knowing she'd have the taste of jizz in her mouth before she'd gotten at a muffin or anything.

All she could do was take it, holding firm and letting the cocks use her body on back and forth, pressures rising and aching as she gagged her way through this. It was a lot, but at least it had something in it for her as her body shivered with a steadily winding pleasure, feeling less and less control over a situation that ran away with everything reasonable and sane. All Pearl could was pitch back and forth between the cocks in choking surrender until she came, until her body gave in to these desires and their decadent call, losing herself utterly and surrendering to something special and raw and wild. As the men came inside of her, she at least held firm in the knowledge she'd earned two more points and an orgasm.

Riding one big cock and giving another a titfuck, Marina handled this the best of everyone, determined to make this work and to pick up the slack. "I never knew my fans were so passionate," she moaned, holding her breasts snugly together and working them eagerly along the cock in front of her. Keeping this going was great, working everything up perfectly and bringing with it a mess of something wild, something indulgent and hot that she simply could not get past in this mess of ecstasy and delirium, shivering through something too hot to believe. "But if you're all here, I'm going to happily do whatever I can to make you all feel good."

The pace and madness of this strange situation was something ecstatic, senseless, but oddly exciting. It brought so many special swells of desire with it and all that she could do was roll with it, moaning hotter, harder, giving in and surrendering to pleasures that simply would not calm down, getting wilder and needier as everything mad and senseless brought on a special twist into ecstasy. Working like a pro, Marina brought the crowd to pleasures and heights hot enough for nothing to stand in question; she was great, she loved her fans, and she got them to cum in her pussy and all over her tits with grand delight, keeping her excited and shivering hotly. This Splatfest was in the bag.

Callie and Marie had an interview to go in for, but getting there was easier said than done given how many interruptions that 'well meaning' fans ended up putting in her way. Down on her knees, Callie found herself with hands on her tits, holding them snugly in place while quick and ready thrusts pushed her limits, fucking her chest with delight. "I love your tits the most," the fan praised, which naturally brought a smile to Callie's expression, got her to accept the interruption and the wildness of this treatment as just something to go with and lean into, happy that she was in so deep over her head. It was a lot, but that didn't really bother Callie too much.

"If you love them, then show me," she moaned, licking her lips and staring happily up at her fan defiant and challenging as she sought to see him prove it, wanting him to show off what he could do. It was a mess of sensations, but a mess that brought her incredible delight, a relief and a hunger washing over her in hot, winding waves of sensation and desire she felt so happy to succumb to. There was really no winding down this weirdness, no holding back on the chance for something primal and hot that she could enjoy, that she could throw herself headlong into and abandon all reason for. It was a love that came on hard and messy as cum erupted all over her perky tits, not as big as Marina's but certainly enough to give a nice, firm fucking to, and to leave nicely covered with thick ropes of spunk in the aftermath. “W-wow, you really are a big fan!”

Being tugged without warning onto the hood of a car and jammed full of cock would have made a lot of women yell out in surprise at the sudden intensity of what was happening to them. Not Marie. Marie just took it all on in stride and with mild amusement, lying spread out on the car with her tits heaving in her top, looking down at what was happening and feeling an odd sense of warmth wash over her. “You could at least say hi before you start fucking me,” she grumbled. Sarcasm was the most defense she was ever likely to give. What did it matter to her? Free use was just how it had always been in Inkopolis, Marie was pretty ready for this.

The only thing to do was lie there, accepting the feverish thrusts, and to try not to make too much noise. Marie had a tendency to start cracking, little glimpses of bliss peeking out as she took on the thrusts harder, starting to moan a little in response to the thick cock pushing into her, fucking her steadily. It was a hard, firm, confident approach and as much as she did want to hold on to her reputation of being able to contain herself she couldn’t do much to contain it, losing more and more ground until she came loud and hot and without any plausible deniability.

To just be picked up and fucking walked around with a cock up her ass was not the sort of thing that Pearl needed to have bothering her day. “Just get me to Galleria,” she groaned, frustrated as could be with the recurring theme of being taken on and walked along by a cock, effortlessly bounced along and not even remotely feeling good. Being picked up and lifted along on a big cock was now a public spectacle, plenty of people watching the short Octoling impaled on a cock and getting steadily walked on, but if he brought her to the shopping district so she could meet up with Marina then it would at least be pretty okay.

With hands under her legs to keep moving her along and carrying her through the street, there was really no dignity here. Pearl was right up front, her utterly ignored pussy on display up her skirt for people who were happy to ogle the music star as she got it up the ass with each step. It wasn’t a grand spectacle, but people weren’t about to not watch Pearl getting fucked, happy to admire the mess and the fever, right up to the shouting, frenzied orgasm Pearl wished she could restrain and hold back. She failed miserably.

Marina wasn’t getting a damn bit of help in getting to the stores, down on the ground getting double penetrated by more eager fans. She hadn’t even gotten past the front of her house, in fact. Getting her ass and pussy stuffed at the same was a delight for her, as she got all wound up and tense giving in to the pleasure. She couldn’t help herself, needing to just plunge down into the madness, the chaos, getting fucked b y her adoring fans as hard as she could.

There was no reason to rush, after all. Marina found plenty of delight in getting taken without hesitation, cocks drilling her, filling her, inducing within her something brilliant. It was pleasure utterly beyond reason, and she took to it well, happy to have something to enjoy and get wound up in amid her need for more. Hotter she gave in, needier, letting herself lose all control and reason, finding no need to do anything but succumb. For her trouble, she came hard, and the pumping of cum into her holes left her absolutely ecstatic, but not even close to meeting up with Pearl.

It was going to be a long day.  
*********************  
“Our first fan letter asks if we’re friends with the girls from Off the Hook.” Callie looked up from the letter, brightening up. “And of course we are. In spite of the compehihum wee-ah ha behh ov vwends.” The interruption of a cock shoving into Callie’s mouth didn’t stop her from speaking, as she sat in her seat, across from Marie and with cameras on them for the interview they were doing. Media events weren’t at all off limits for sexual use, and the mark of a good idol was one who could take on the demand of sex during interviews. During anything.

She continued to explain with a dick in her mouth how they got along well with Pearl and Marina. Sitting on the other chair across from her, Marie nodded along readily, the way that Callie slobbered and drooled all over herself speaking with muffled weirdness trying to suck the cock proving so bizarre and tense but also something she was ready for, giving in completely to this madness. In Inkopolis, it was just normal. When the cock pulled back and gushed into her mouth, the way that Callie finished with, “But we’re still going to beat them in this Splatfest,” with cum drooling out of her mouth and running down her chin was entirely within reason.

Marie brought up another envelope with another letter, even as hands tugged at her hips to pull her back in her seat, bringing her butt over the edge of it before lifting up her skirt. “The next question asks, ‘What are your favorite pizza toppings?” The last syllable spiked up in pitch very loudly as a cock pushed into her from behind, filling up Marie’s pussy and starting to hammer greedily away. She had little choice but to keep going with it.

Holding a very straight face for someone getting fucked from behind with her butt off the edge of the chair, Marie began to list off her favorite pizza toppings. The answer to the question seemed to be a comprehensive list of pizza toppings, rattling off one after another without stopping and showing off in the process a seeming willingness to just keep listing, naming, going on and on while she got fucked, until she gasped, “And pineapple!” with a hot orgasmic cry, body shaking and shivering in sudden and unwarranted ecstasy.

They continued on with their question and answer period, going on through their interviews happily while sitting about on stage, ready to engage with an audience of fans both sexually and verbally. They bounced off with more questions and interview bits, getting the crowd wound up and happy to see them before moving on to the centerpiece of their interview: a live performance.

Callie and Marie began their song and dance without much interruption at first. Bright lights and excitement buzzed on eagerly and readily, the music winding up and providing the rush of something restrained if only because they weren’t immediately getting fucked. It was a nice twist on the usual, a way to get through their showbiz glitz and glamour without anything too crazy to start with.

It didn’t last.

Someone grabbed Callie, lifting her right up off of her feet and fucking her, tucking his hands under her legs so she was on display amid the steady, rough pounding of his cock up into her. She didn’t falter with her grip on the microphone she held onto, trying to keep steady and continue singing even as her voice twisted around the pressure and excitement of getting fucked. Ever the showman, nothing could hold her back or keep her from really giving it her all. She may not have been able to do the steps, but the man carrying her continued to jostle her back and forth so she could continue to move along to the beat as best she could.

Marie got bent forward sharply, as a cock began hammering steadily onward to the beat of the peppy dance pop they sang. Hands settled onto her hips and plunged with one push after another into her snug hole. Unlike Callie, Marie did her best to try and contain herself, silencing her moans and holding back against anything that could possibly make the song stop. It was vital that she keep everything going, that she not for a moment falter, even more so than Callie. She wouldn’t even let her voice shiver. She needed to be in control. Needed to handle this as best she could and really steady herself in for what she was doing,

Whether working through it or in spite of it, the Squid Sisters put on their performance without any hesitation or interruption. Callie kept her hands moving to the dance while Marie's voice remained impeccably on key and on pace with excellent breath control. The crowd roared excitedly as they kept going, as through the first verse and well into the chorus they continued unabated, showing why they were a top musical act through their ever-firm performance. Sex never got in the way for the Squid Sisters, which was vital in Inkopolis because there was nothing stopping anyone from hopping onto the stage and having their ways with the girls while they performed.

Before the cheering audience who in this sick world could only respect and appreciate their professionalism and commitment to this most insane thing the girls reached their orgasms. Even Marie couldn't hold her voice steady as she came, as her body came unwound and another incredible orgasm ached through her. She couldn't resist the pleasure, shivering and bucking hotly in surrender and excitement, body succumbing hard to the idea of complete bliss. The big climax to the chorus came with a mess of orgasmic noises and excitements that really added to something special and mad in the midst of all this pleasure.

Second verse. More fans were so quickly upon them that it was a little bit too wild to believe, pushed down onto their hands and knees by more guys rushing the stage to fuck their asses. But there were four would-be assfuckers and only two idols, which may have formed a problem on a normal day, but for the determined Squid Sisters fans, it only meant they were going to really have to show their support, and Callie and Marie got to feel the intense press of two thick cocks guiding their ways into their asses at the same time, and even Marie couldn't hold onto a note while two dicks filled her ass up at once. Callie was barely even able to keep the rhythm as surprise hit her.

Steady, careful thrusts worked in unison to guide the cocks into the girls at the same time, filling them now with something overwhelming, something that eclipsed even the music as they dug in and tried their best to hold firm and deal with it all. The tightness and the feelings of opening up that came from double anal were finally something not so everyday for the girls, something that made them shiver and shake in surprise under the pulsing desire and weirdness of this situation, the mess of pleasure washing hard over them. Fucked doggy style with nothing to do but take it, the Squid Sisters shuddered and shook under this ruinous delight.

To the rhythm of the music, two big cocks pushed into them with each stroke, filling them, stretching them. it was anal but so much more intense than anything they'd known all day, doubling up on the penetration but ramping up the sensation far more than that, the challenge of their bodies to even handle it proving wild. Before their eager fans, the Squid Sisters found crushing ecstasy and delight, heads rolling back as the second chorus ended with even more explosive delight and the girls feeling cum gushing into their loosened up asses, completely and utterly helpless now.

For the final section of their song the lights went dim and the girls went back and forth a few lines at a time for the slower portion of the song, which was prime time for them both to end up guided in closer together and kneel down in front of a cock on either side of it, their tongues slathering the dick with spit while the music went down, the lights went out, and a spotlight showcased the two down in front of a cock, the softer instrumentation and slower melody standing in contrast to the way they did as they were expected in slobbering all over the cock.

They took turns sucking it down as the other sang their part. It was a very fluid process, both girls so good at their jobs and so good at sucking dick that they moved easily back and forth to tend to the cock while still giving the audience their show without any hesitation, a mark of excellence and proof of way the Squid Sisters were the top pros they were, a group simply without peer in their ability to get fucked through a performance and only add to the experience through it.

Even as their voices rejoined and they ended up losing the legibility of their singing given that they were too busy licking a cock to speak clearly, they kept singing, kept pushing on and going through their lines through the whole mess of licking a cock all over and giving up to this mess everything expected of them. They were unstoppable, and for all their excellence, they finished off the final high note and swelling return of the song's fast paced music with cum gushing all over their faces, making a total mess of them both and leaving spunk running down their faces just in time for them to scurry up to their feet.

They finished the final chorus with cum all over their faces, cum leaking out of their asses, and smiles bright on their faces. The place blew up into grand, adoring cheers as the crowd marveled at them and their ability to keep going, as they finished the song on a high note and without any doubt in anyone's mind that they were the best. Which was why everyone stormed the stage intent on showering the Squid Sisters in praise and bukkake.  
***********************  
"You're really late," Pearl said, arms crossed as she sat on a bench outside the clothing store, guys on either side of her jerking off in her face while Marina sheepishly approached, drenched with cum all over.

"Sorry, I got held up," Marina said, giving a nervous smile in return and hoping it would be fine. "But I brought some snacks." She waved a bag of donuts, and despite Pearl's flat stare toward her, she did indeed relent when handed a donut to pacify her frustrations.

Pearl ate the donut, let the guys finish, and then they headed into the store to begin shopping and looking around, a set of interviews coming up where the girls wanted a more casual look they could war around and show off. They headed off to the racks, and all but immediately they were beset upon by guys who hadn't expected the Off the Hook girls to be there, but who were quick to hop onto the chance to start adding their support and excitement to the points totals.

Marina stood by some racks shifting one article by after another in search of something to wear, which made it easy to just sharply bend her forward, hands seizing her ass and starting to pound forward with quick, eager motions taking her from behind. Marina let out an excitable gasp at the hard penetration, but as she turned her head to Pearl all she asked was, "If I wore really tight pants, would that be a little bit too flashy? I don't want to go for casual but come off like I just want to show off my ass." An ass hands eagerly began to knead and grope at as she called attention to it.

With a cock already lodged down her throat, Pearl's words were a muffled mess. A particularly tall Inkling's cock was perfectly level with Pearl's mouth, allowing him to just grab her head and shove his dick right down her throat, which kept her just choking loudly to the tune of his thrusts, having to gesture with her hands a general sense of uncertainty but also of importance; it didn't really matter either way because her pants were going to end up tugged down to her ankles anyway, and calling attention to her ass in Inkopolis was just a guarantee it got fucked a lot. Pearl didn't have a way to actually express this clearly while choking on a dick, but she got it done anyway.

"I guess you're right., I'll stick with skirts. The clothes here are too nice and i don't want anyone to rip them." Marina sighed, pushing her hips back against the lap of the man fucking her from behind while she shifted along the racks ever watchful, hands moving along to keep seeking out clothes while she took the cock on harder and steadier. Looking for clothes didn't have to stop just because sex was going on; she was in a good position here to keep looking even while she got railed, and she was steady in her exploration, moving the clothes along steadily in pursuit of what she wanted to find, needing the right bits to outfits and treating their pursuit as a top priority.

Marina came amid all of this, gasping in surprise, "This top is perfect!" as cum gushed into her tight, needy hole, filling her and making her shiver in unwinding, writhing ecstasy, pleasure hitting her just right. Over to the side, Pearl got a load of cum deposited right down her throat, holding steady and tense as she took on the mess of pleasure inside of herself, aching and twisting in frustration while she got filled, got taken. The musicians took the cum, and the guys pulled away just as quickly, leaving them finally free to keep looking for clothes.

They shuffled around the store for a little in pursuit of clothes, ending up both with a nice selection of clothing to try on. On the way to the changing room though, someone lifted up Pearl and carryfucked her over toward the changing room. "You've got to be kidding me," she groaned, frustrated by yet again the swell of pressure hitting her hard and igniting a swell of something truly mad within her as she gave in. "At least keep me moving over to the changing room." Another carry fuck to bother her and get in the way of her day. They were ever-present, and all Pearl could do was try to direct and mitigate the pressures that came with it all.

The man was at least happy to oblige, walking her toward the changing room while she held onto all the clothes she was bringing over there, helpfully taking her over there while bouncing her up and down his cock the whole while. As frustrated as Pearl wanted to be, the way she came down each time on the thick cock pretty easily silenced her complaints, got some guilty noises bubbling out from her mouth as she was taken on. When he reached the changing room he wasn't quite done fucking her yet, bouncing Pearl ever firmer along his cock, pounding her until he finally came, his cock gushing and erupting into her, filling her, catching Pearl and making her yelp hotly and give in to something exciting.

Pearl stumbled back to the floor and walked in, a bit bow-legged and grumpy as she stepped in, Marina coming in behind her. Marina was about to close the door, but a man slipped in right behind her, and she dropped the matter as hands grabbed at her. She knew what was coming, not at all minding how, as she began to take her top off to try another top, she got bent forward and fucked from behind. She didn't mind; it was something she could enjoy as tried on tops; no big trouble and no issue in working at the excitement harder, weirder. In fact, Marina worked fine at putting on a top while she got fucked, the heaving of her breasts being the only real problem, and her bra tamed most of that.

"I think this looks good on me," Marina mused, gesturing a bit toward the mirror. It wasn't great to measure how well a top looked on her when she was bent forward, but Marina had a sharp eye and if it fine fine, it was going to look great on her body. She smiled, moving over to try the other top, all while she got steadily pounded into, hands occasionally having to press against the mirror for balance as she tried not to get thrown off balance while she was getting fucked. Once she took off the last shirt, Marina came, crying out hotly amid the rush of pleasure washing over her, and she happily shuddered and shivered under the pleasure, the accumulation of orgasm after orgasm getting her to shout loudly out and draw attention to the open door of their dressing room.

Before she could even try anything on, Pearl ended up on her knees with two cocks in her face, and she had no choice but to just get to work with them. Her hands stroked readily along the thick shafts, umping back and forth in steady acceptance of this weird situation and all the pressures upon her, jerking them off back and forth while she sucked on their thick heads. "A little privacy would be nice after this, I do have somewhere to be today," she murmured, but it went nowhere, falling on the deaf ears of the boys happily indulging in her mouth and playing around with her while she tended to them back and forth.

In spite of her snarky remark, Pearl did give the cock some pretty thorough adoration, sucking them both with a hunger and a firmness that showed off something special and insatiable, something that simply refused to stop. she was direct in all she did, firm, pushing strongly on and not letting anything get in the way of her work now. No matter what was going on, she needed them to get off and she needed to get a move on, and the best way to deal with that was to go all out and tend to them as thoroughly as possible. Satisfaction was the easiest way to getting them done, and that satisfaction splattered across her face from both sides as they came all over Pearl, leaving her with some 'pearl' of their own across her face as her brow furrowed.

After trying on tops, Marina moved to try on skirts, which was easy enough. Sitting on the bench along the wall ,Marina's top and bra had been discarded, freeing up her plump, dark breasts, allowing the man who'd just fucked her to stick his dick into her ample cleavage and thrust eagerly forward, hammering away at her once again, and like last time, Marina did everything she could to work around it as she slipped her way into skirts to try them on, mostly looking for a good fit at her hips, feeling like they looked so great that the only thing she needed here was a sense of how well they settled onto her body. The rest could come in front of a mirror at home when she was designing outfits, or maybe with a little bit of creative prodding and changing when she was there.

"Your tits are perfect, Marina," groaned the man happily hammering away at them, his hands holding firm onto her chest and groping her while he thrust ever onward, feverish and wild in his pace and his wild indulgence. There was something special here, something that simply would not stop, and the excitement rose up ever needier and messier as the pleasure ached, as something senseless and wild proved deeper and hotter by the second. He showed off his love of them and their perfection the only way he could: a messy flood of cum gushing all over her tits, painting bright white streaks across the black skin before he drew back and very abruptly took his leave.

The two boys who'd just cummed on Pearl had no intention of leaving yet, though, bending Pearl forward with her face down into Marina's tits while one of them shoved his cock into her from behind, fucking her with steady and wild strokes while she began to lick her bandmate's breasts and lap up all the cum on them. Pearl's patience and ability to hold steady was rapidly approaching its breaking point, showing off something unrepentant and hungry, particularly in the way she began to suck on Marina's perky nipples, hands all over her breasts as she took the pounding like a pro.

"Oh, you haven't even changed out of your clothes yet," Marina remarked, a hand going down her legs as she smiled softly, letting Marina play with her tits all she wanted. Why wouldn't she? Pearl was her best friend, her bandmate, and they had ended up in countless sexual situations before. This was just another one, and she took it well, allowing Pearl to clean up her tits amid the hand guiding her head along in the process, before the frustrated and pint sized Octoling gave up a hard, noisy climax and earned a creampie that made her legs shiver, made her tremble and ache. In response, Pearl grabbed at Marina's tentacles, tugging her head down to her level and shoving a frustrated kiss against her, feeling the warmth and the gooey delight taking her in ways that felt inevitable, but which she'd been hoping to avoid through so much of the day.

"At this rate I'm not going to get to find enough outfits," Pearl groaned. ""We'll have to come back tomorrow."

"We still have a few hours before the show," Marina said, patting Pearl back before kissing her again. "We have time."  
************************  
Inkopolis Square had never been as lively as it was that evening, tension all but boiling over as the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook stood on a grand stage surrounded by a mosh pit of men all happily wanting a piece of the girls. Big screens showed off the respective scores so far of the teams, the number of loads each had earned through the course of their day, and the Squid Sisters had a narrow lead because of the sheer volume of the crowd bukkake at their midday talk show gig, but Off the Hook made up for that with a big sloppy shopping square gangbang. Things were close and the all out madness just waited on the word go to erupt.

The lightning round started at the top of the hour. A massive free-for-all orgy gangbang focused on the four girls all vying for their duo to win. And now, ti was time; the bell rang, the announcer yelled, "Lightning round!" and a horde of horny Inklings rushed the stage, and all reason and sense broke down.

Callie ended up pinned to the floor and mating pressed, hammered into from above with deep, reckless strokes while another man sat down onto her face, plunging his cock down her throat quickly and hammering onward without a care. It was all the day's spitroasts dialed up into the extreme with all the primal vigor behind these thrusts and the power therein, subjecting her to something senseless and hungry, something that she had simply no way of dealing with. Every second of winding, throbbing desire got to her harder and needier as she took the cocks in such a vicious position, but Callie was determined, holding firm and relishing in every second of getting fucked like this, getting pounded, taken, used, filled.

Thrashing and gagging her way happily through this punishing fervor, Callie stopped at nothing to give in, moaning and swaying in heat and delight, an ecstasy getting stronger and messier and fiercer with each twisting second of depravity. It was simply incredible, a rush of pleasure unlike anything she could have fathomed, driven and desperate and getting wildly out of control. Sex had so much of her day already but now, in the shivering midst of pure surrender, was when Callie really felt it take hold, her searing, white-hot climax tearing through her and igniting pure bliss through her whole body as she came, and as she took the cum down her throat and into her womb.

Rather than let any of this get to her too much, Marie held steady, looking downright bored as she rode one guy reverse cowgirl style while she jerked two more cocks off, ready to do her best to sinking right back into a very flat approach to just taking this weirdness. She just rolled with it, taking everything on and not showing much fire yet; the post-gig bukkake had taken a bit out of her and she'd had time to wound down since, starting almost back at zero now as she bounced along at a steady, predictable, very controlled pace.

But the cracks didn't take long to show. Riding a big dick had that effect on her. More and more, Marie let peek little glimpses of losing her steadiness and finding more and more firmness, a rising heat getting to her with surprising speed, a rush of desire twisting through her body, inducing a swell of weird and dizzy need, getting hotter, messier, quicker. Guilty moans pushed out faster than she was all that happy to open up to and before her unraveling orgasm helped undo so much of what she'd done to put herself back together, crashing into a hot, quivering orgasm too abrupt and hot to be able to deal with as she just gave in to all of it, the double facial she took only adding to the pressure.

"Fine, fine, you can do this, just keep fucking me." Pearl was removed utterly from composure as she received her hundredth standing fuck of the day, this time impaled on two big cocks as a pair of Inklings sandwiched her between their bodies, vigorously fucking into her a sense of surrender and readiness. Her moans were hot and dizzily high, an incredible push into ecstasy that couldn't be contained, spilling off ready and hot as she gave in. With her ass and her pussy stuffed, Pearl felt the intense, surrenderously good sensitivity of a day's fucking just wearing her down, until she succumbed happily to the sensations chaotically throbbing up through her body and leaving her dizzy, helpless, horny, desperate.

Now so thoroughly overwhelmed, Pearl was all moans and squirms as she got fucked, feet dangling off the ground, guys happily pounding her into complete surrender, making her twist and shiver through the pleasure too hot to deal with, right up to the throbbing rush of another powerful orgasm burning insatiably through her, a throbbing, heart-pounding mess of desire proving too hot and too exciting to deal with or believe. She was fucked into gleeful acceptance and into pure, ever-downward bliss for more.

"I've never taken so many before, but I'm happy to do my best to pleasure you," Marina said, marveling at the swarming crowd of four guys fucking her tits at the same time. Three dicks were jammed up or down her cleavage as they came in from different angles of approach to enjoy her ample chest, showing off how much dick Marina's chest could really deal with, while another slipped in from off to the side, stick his dick underneath her right boob, and began to thrust readily at it from a position of pure excitement, ready now to really get to work and give up something special now to this chaos. The weirdness and pressure of the wild situation proved exciting and desperate, inducing pleasures that had Marina craving more, fingers between her legs to rub desperately at her aching, slick heat.

This was a lot to deal with, and Marina found herself happy to prove she could do it all, encouraging them to keep on thrusting and enjoying her while they fucked clumsily about. She had no idea her tits could fit this much cock, and she wasn't sure if she was proud of that or now way more self-conscious about the size of her chest, but in a lot of ways it didn't matter as much as the throbbing rush of excitement that came from keeping all these guys wound up, tended to, and excited. They were so happy to keep going, to keep thrusting and using her, bucking along madly to the tune of pure excitement. When they came all over her chest and really committed to slathering her tits with cum, she was so proud of their coverage, nervously but happily praising them for how much they came.

Callie and Marie ended up knelt happily side by side with cocks down their throats in a matter of seconds. They looked at one another, the two performers holding tightly to the other's hand as they indulged now in steady cock worship side by side, working their heads back and forth to tend to the demands of the men who lined up for them to suck on down, steadily tending to this madness and working at the pleasure awaiting them. They were ever consummate professionals, taking the cocks steadily down and working to win this contest with efficiency and readiness. Victory came not only from having a lot of fans, but from getting through those fans fast enough to rack up cum loads and earn their points.

And now that Off the Hook was nearby and they knew how close it was, the Squid Sisters went all out in messy cock adoration, working their heads back and forth in frenzied affection, tending to the dicks and earning their prizes: hot, gooey facials, cum spewing across their features and painting them white. They weren't able to stop though, keeping going and pushing right back down for more cocks, sucking them down just as hungrily, just as readily. When guys came up from behind and slipped under them, both Marie and Callie happily accepted the escalation, and took to bouncing on cocks while they worked to suck down dick after dick for the sake of showing they were truly committed.

Marina getting lifted up for a standing fuck was the first just thing Pearl had seen all day, both members of Off the Hook shoved tightly against one another, making out while they were both drilled from behind. They clutched one another for support, holding on steady while they took this wild fucking, caring more than anything else about pure surrender, about giving in and letting the chaotic pleasure take them as far as it could. Nothing but throbbing pleasure could await them now, hands roaming needily across each others' bodies in steady acceptance of deepening, messier desires, every second of throbbing heat rushing through them stronger, hotter. The hunger didn't stop, didn't ease up. Marina and Pearl were both senselessly overwhelmed.

And it was incredible. They made out with feverish bliss, always feeling closest and happiest as friends when they both had cocks hammering into them and they could really get intimate with one another, living themselves up to the wild and wicked pleasures of the world around them where this was all so normal and so sensible. They accepted the ready and raw fucking with the utmost confidence and readiness, happy to give up to something too hot to believe, too messy and chaotic for it to ever stop or slow down. They just pushed on, happily fucked to heights of pleasure they craved and moaning in sweet surrender through all of it.

After handling their blowjob trains, Callie and Marie went for a good, hard sixty-nineing on the floor, cocks jamming into their pussies as they ate each other out. Naturally they preferred fucklicking each other over just eating one another out while guys watched; taking turns eating cum from the other's hole was always a blast for the Squid Sisters, but not as much fun as winning would be. Winning was still the priority after all, which really helped guide their tongues lovingly along the other's folds and through the excitement of pushing on to make sure the cock fucking their cousin was well tended to and adored. Nothing else would have been acceptable.

The dicks occasionally pulled out, and the girls happily accepted a few thrusts down their throats to give the cocks a change of pace before they took them in hand and happily guided them back in to the other girl's hole. It was all in good fun, all to help get the other wound up and well tended to, and the priority was as focused as could be now on just pure excitement and surrender. Marie was back into a sloppy, oversexed state of excitable, noisy desire, one Callie fostered, one that swelled utterly out of control as they took some more cum into their holes and squealed through the ecstasy of working so well together.

Down on all fours side by side, Marina and Pearl got fucked nice and hard while they slobbered all over a cock in front of them. There was no slowing down for Off the Hook, as they threw themselves into position after position, working together with their mouths all over a cock to try and bring about an even faster and more voluminous load, pushing their victory ever harder with their desire to really lose themselves and satisfy the deepest, most fierce cravings awaiting them. While the men fucked them from behind, they had the man they shared, hands on their tentacles, groaning as he got the dream blowjob of a life time: cock worship from Off the Hook.

Their messy oral approach was sloppier together than either usually was apart, mouths completely shameless at work, bouncing off one another to only get worse, to deepen the chaos and madness of their approach, ever fiercer and firmer, more depraved and chaotic and wicked. The senseless bliss was too hot to deal with, and the free use ecstasy of being fucked by an endless gangbang had both Pearl and Pearl absolutely lost to their own desires, right up to the peak of another powerful orgasm, another rush of sensation, another flood of cum, another messy facial. It never ended.

The girls kept fucking and sucking their way stubbornly through wave after wave of fan, tirelessly satisfying the demands before them and showing off their ravenous needs, desires getting messier and stronger as each passing second brought more senseless desire and chaos. They were completely without shame as they threw themselves into this madness. They went back and forth through all manner of depravity, and if there were fans who were devoted to one team over another, there seemed countless more who couldn't resist defecting over, called by Marie's perfect legs or Marina's gorgeous tits. Loyalty broke down and everything just became about pleasure and chaos.

The hours-long orgy raged on and by the time midnight finally struck and the bells signaled the end of Splatfest, nobody was ready for the result: both Off the Hook and Squid Sisters were tied. A dead tie with no time to break the clock, hundreds of loads spilled by each team and yet not one single second of deviation enough to help them. Everyone looked around nervously at one another, then to the announcer forced to make a decision.

"Um... I guess the winner of this Splatfest is... Inkopolis! For having two devoted and amazing pop groups of loving idol girls ready to give up their bodies for us! Let's uh... Let's have a big round of applause and a huge bukkake of appreciation for Off the Hook and Squid Sisters!"

As the four girls were back up against one another and the cocks swarmed them, all of that work had proven itself to be for nothing but a hard tie. They did all that work just not to lose, and though they would have liked to win, they were all a bit too fuck-drunk and desperate for more to really be upset about all the fun they'd had.

They would just have to run it back again some time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
